walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andre Mitchell (Video Game)
Andre Mitchell is an original character who determinately appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One as a police officer and friend of Shawn Greene and Chet. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Andre's life prior to the outbreak except that he was an officer of the Georgia State Patrol. Post-Apocalypse "A New Day" Andre is accompanying Shawn Greene and accidentally mistakes Lee Everett for a walker, but after learning that Lee is with a young girl, puts down his firearm. He explains to them that they are searching for their friend, Chet, who was last seen being attacked by a walker, but is now missing. As they are discussing on where he might possibly be, an undead Chet arrives, coming around the corner, forcing Andre to draw his sidearm and tell everyone else to get to his police car. As they leave for his car, he can't bring himself to shoot. He runs back to his car and drives away, leaving for Hershel's Farm. He drops Lee, Shawn, and Clementine off at the farm and gives his condolences to Shawn about what had happened to Chet before driving off. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andre has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. In-Game Decision In Episode 1 of the game, Clementine asks Lee about what they should do next. Lee has to decide if they should look for help when it is still bright outside, or wait until it is night. Night Time Departure (Unknown) If Lee and Clementine decide to look for help during the night, Andre will appear with Shawn when Chet appears as a zombie. After dropping Lee, Clementine and Shawn off at the farm, he drives away. Day Time Departure (Unknown) If Lee and Clementine decide to look for help during the day, Andre will be replaced by Chet and will not appear with Shawn. Relationships Shawn Greene Shawn knew Andre even before the apocalypse began and took it upon himself to protect him when he found him roaming the streets after the outbreak. (Determinant) Upon driving them all back to the Greene Family Farm, he bid Shawn farewell and departed. Chet Andre and Chet weren't seen interacting, though it is implied they were friends. When a zombified Chet started to head toward Andre and Shawn, Andre is unable to kill him, too overcome by him bring a Walker. When Andre drops off Shawn, Lee and Clementine, Andre tells Shawn that he's sorry about Chet and that he was a "good man." Lee Andre was initially hostile to Lee, thinking him a Walker but soon lowered his gun when he realised he was wrong. He agreed to take Lee with him to Shawn's farm when they were attacked by Walkers though their relationship never grew beyond this gesture of help. Clementine Andre was worrisome for Clementine, concerned that Lee wasn't right be looking after her. He rescued her from a group of Walkers, driving her to Shawn's farm but their relationship never grew further as Andre soon departed. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" (Determinant) Trivia *Andre is the first Video Game character whose appearance is completely determinant. **Edith is the joint second character along with Randy and his family. *Andre is the first video game character with a unknown status. es:Andre_Mitchell_(videojuego) Mitchell, Andre Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Police Category:Unknown Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC